Episode 3685
Mikey Episode Number: 3685 Date: Saturday, August 9, 1997 Sponsors: Q, 1 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Tony Geiss 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Alexander Folk, Betty Muramoto & The Kidsongs Kids sings "We Love These Body Bones" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo shows the viewer a letter very quickly, and has the viewer guess which letter it is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here - Big Bird goes fishing in Bridgeport, Connecticut, with his friends Colin and Marlee. It takes awhile for him to catch one, but he finally does. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Billy Jo Jive and Smart Susie Sunset solve the case of the midnight voices. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kadeem Hardison says the alphabet with Baby Natasha. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo Sings "Flying" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: The left half is about to enjoy a large sandwich until the right half asks for some. The left half becomes selfish until his brother starts crying. They end up splitting the sandwich in two. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Puzzle Place Song | style="text-align: center"|Julie Woo sings "It's My Name" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Joe's Lap (limerick) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Q-quiet! (tree chopping) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie asks Bert to play a game where they take turns counting and then saying "Q". Ernie goes first with "1 Q", and Bert follows with "2 Q". The game continues, until Bert gets to "10 Q". "You're welcome, Bert!" Ernie says. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Q for Quiet Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Harvey Kneeslapper asks, "Would ya like one?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Boober and Wembley sing "Talkin' Bout Germs" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Tap-Dancing Shoes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Leon Redbone sings "Blueberry Mouth." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count finds three Honkers and counts 20 of their honks. They then want him to honk his nose, but he ends up hurting it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl's mom gives her a 1 from the shelf. "My 1 and only!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"We're Talking 'Bout the Number One" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Hortense beats one drum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and the Fly Girls sing "Healthy Food" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|How paper is recycled |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A rooster finds a purpose in his life when he's given the job to wake everyone on a farm. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael and Baby Bop sing the ever popular "Good Manners" rock and roll song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A visual representation of the nursery rhyme "To Market" with Wegman's dogs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog and the Moo Wave sing "Do-Op Hop!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Baby Turtles Swim Around In The Pond |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: "Q", Quiet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Pageant: Butterfly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes: Q |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Take a Breath" re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo shows top and bottom by standing on top of the frame, then falling to the bottom. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A witch turns a little girl into a variety of things, but the girl insists "I'm still ME!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo's stunts: Gonzo, unable to get any volunteers, hypnotizes himself into holding up a 5000-pound weight with one arm. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "I Want to Be Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover tries to demonstrate first and last by being first in line, but the other monsters keep switching on him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Frog Kick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Name That Food ("Will you eat it?") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|While trying to announce a speech, the Two-Headed Monster observe the letter Q, then the word QUIET. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl fantasizes what she could do without leaving her room if her nose, ears, legs, and arms got bigger. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide